To Fly with Magic
"To Fly with Magic" is the series premiere of Magic Tales. It premiered on September 7, 1998. Summary: 5-year-old Toborr and her 3-year-old brother Ken move into a new house in America, where they find a magical magic scale that takes them to Magic Land, a place where they meet magical magic friends, Callie, Herman, Jack and Lillie the 2-headed magic friend, and Quetzal. Plot: The series begins with a shot of a moving van truck. Then we zoom to the left and see the outside of an American home. In front of it, are a cute and beautiful 5-year-old girl named Toborr, and her adorable 3-year-old brother named Ken. Toborr proceeds Ken to check the new house out, while Ken insists that he does not like the new house, claiming that it's dumb. Toborr tells Ken that their parents have a surprise for them when they go inside. They both enter the playroom, which they both discover that it's designed with a mythical tapestry on the wall, which Toborr points out from her dragon book. While briefly enjoying the new house, Ken finds a secret drawer, which Ken tries to open himself, but failed. Toborr initially offers to help Ken on his first try, and then helps him on the second try and then the drawer opens and Toborr and Ken crashed into a moving cardboard box and they wear it as a hat. Toborr and Ken see the drawer, and discover an unknown case with a dragon pattern on it. She opens the case, and discovers an ancient magical dragon scale, similar to what she sees in her magic book. Ken insists that magic creatures aren't real, but Toborr maintains that she believes in them. Toborr then recites an ancient text inscribed in the case that reads as "I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with magic in a land apart." Suddenly, the mythical tapestry on the wall comes to life and entangles Toborr and Ken, and warps them to the then-unknown Magic Land. While trying to figure out, where they are, Toborr looks on the ground and collects a rock that changed color from blue to red. Ken then collects an oddly-shaped rock resembling a tooth, but Ken did not notice that it was a tooth, instead calling the rock "pointy". Suddenly, Toborr calls Ken's attention to two dragons in the sky, a 7-year-old male magic creature named Herman and a pretty 4-year-old female named Callie. Both of them were looking for Herman's first tooth that he lost when Callie calls Herman's attention to Toborr and Ken on the ground. They both decend from the sky to greet Toborr and Ken for the first time. While greeting each other, Herman asks Ken if he won't bite him, which gave Ken a good laugh. Callie then asks Toborr if magic creatures exist in their world, with Toborr's response that they exist "only in storybooks". Toborr is spooked when she hears a strange growling noise, but Herman reveals it is in his belly and he's hungry indicating that he forgot his morning snack. He looks through his pouch and takes out a handful of "Magic Corn". He tosses the corn up in the air, and uses his unicorn horn to make a magic fire on the corn, which turns the corn to popcorn. However, for Toborr and Ken's safety, Callie drags them both away from Herman's powerful fire breath. All of the characters are happy for eating, but Ord is still not happy since he still has not found his tooth. Herman and Callie then take off for Singing Springs, but pause when they learn that humans can't fly. Callie then offers Toborr to ride on her back, and Herman then offers Ken to ride on his back. Ken begun to hesitate, fearing that he might not like it. After a split decision, Ken goes with Herman, and all four of them take off for Singing Springs. After arriving in Singing Springs, Herman goes to a nearby Knuckerhole and calls for Jack and Lillie, a two-headed magic creature who have declined that they've seen Herman's tooth, but they offer all of the gang to go inside the knuckerhole to see if it's there. After nearly making a mess in the knuckerhole, the gang head for the School in the Sky to see if Castell, their teacher, has seen Herman's tooth. Castell is happy to see children in Magic Land for the first time in years. He takes the gang inside the school, where he tells the gang a story of a lonely magic friend, who many years ago wished to play with real children. The magic friend sprinkled magic dust on her shiniest magic scales, and blew them clear out of Magic Land. When children were lucky enough to find one of her scales, they could visit Magic Land anytime they wanted to. Toborr points out that she and Ken must have found one of her scales, then Herman starts bawling over not finding his tooth. Herman then shows Castell the spot in his mouth where his tooth was. Ken then takes out the "rock" he found earlier and gives it to Herman, which he takes as his missing tooth. He then thanks Ken for finding his tooth. Herman then takes his tooth into a case, which he explains to Toborr and Ken that whenever a magic creature loses a tooth, they get to make a wish. He blows his tooth, with his wish that Toborr and Ken would always come to Magic Land to play every day. Castell tells the kids that the scale at their house will glow when their new friends want to play. But Toborr and Ken did not know how to go home. Castell allows them to say their good-byes and teaches Toborr and Ken the rhyme, "I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time". They both recite the phrase and were warped back home. After arriving back home, Toborr goes to see the scale back in it's case. She then explains that she can't wait to go back to Magic Land again, and so does Ken. Then, their mom calls up from downstairs to ask how they like the new house. Toborr and Ken acted like Lillie while responded with "Loooooove it!" and laughed and giggled. Transcript: * To Fly with Magic/Transcript Trivia: * The scene where Ken and Toborr say the rhyme to go home, was recycled later in Quibbling Siblings. * Some of the scenes from this episode would be repeated a little differently in To Fly With A New Friend, where Tom Allen joins the cast. * This episode marks the pilot of the Magic Tales series. * This episode title is based on the rhyme Ken and Toborr recite while using a magic scale to transport them to Dragon Land: "I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with magic in a land apart." * At the end of this episode, Castell, the adult magic teacher, gives the young magic friends a magic scale. This scale allows them to "call" Ken and Toborr when they want to come to Magic Land, which is something we see in future episodes (more often in Season 2). "with a magic, in a land apart." Or perhaps the opposite is true. Cast: * Toborr * Ken * Herman * Callie * Jack and Lillie * Castell